


Onesibindi

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Onesibindi

IBrienne

"Jaime. Ser Jaime," uBrienne wamemeza kakhulu ngezwi lamahashi abo. "Yima nje. Sesigibele amahora amaningi, akekho owasilandelayo, ngabe sesibonile, ngabe sizwe ..." Izwi lakhe lalandelwa ngenkathi elwela ukuphefumula, wayediniwe futhi elambile, bonke bebebulawa yindlala yena kulelo gumbi elibi abevalelwe kulo. Wayezodilika ngokushesha, yize ayengabaza ukuthi uzonakekela, akekho owesilisa owayekade enendaba nokuphila kwakhe ngaphambili, futhi le kwakuyindoda ebeke inkemba kuyo inkosi yakhe uqobo. Kwamangaza ukuthi wehlisela ihhashi lakhe esicathulweni ngaphambi kokuma ngokuphelele phakathi kokucaca. Wathola ihhashi lakhe, njengoba lehla kuye, kodwa njengoba esefinyelele ebhulohweni lakhe, walihlwitha kanzima kangangokuba ihhashi laligibela. "Ngiyakwazi ukukwenza," watatazela, eshiya uJaime isandla sakhe silenga phakathi nomoya, njengoba ebopha ihhashi lakhe esihlahleni esiseduze. Wabona ukuthi uzizwa ehlazekile, kepha okwesibili wamomotheka.

"Ngiyaxolisa, uLady Brienne, bengifuna ukusiza nje." Yini eyayinaye? Wayengakaze abe nokuthula lokhu kuye. Unqume ukuthi angahlali ngakho, ubengacabangi njengamanje, wazizwa engelutho ekugqokeni okuyisiphukuphuku ayephoqelelwa ukugqoka, futhi wayefisa sengathi ngabe nengalo yakhe nenkemba.

Jaime

Abazange bakhulume ubusuku bonke futhi njengoba sekuqala ukuba mnyama uBrienne wayephuma eyoqoqa izinkuni. UJaime ubengathanda ukusizakala, kepha izingodo eziningi endaweni zazinkulu kakhulu ukuba zingabanjwa. Wayenikeze uBrienne inkemba yakhe ukuba ayisebenzise ukuze akwazi ukukhetha noma yini eyayinde kakhulu, ngenkathi ehlala ekuqobeni izinkele futhi enakekela amahhashi. Wayesakwazi ukukwenza lokho njengangaphambili nangaphambilini njengoba amahhashi engenandaba nesiphunzi sakhe, awazange ambheke ngamehlo abukhali nesihawu abantu abaningi abamnika sona lapho bekubona. UBrienne akakuniki lokho kubukeka, wahlunga, ecabanga ukuthi i-wench ayikaze futhi iphawule ngesiga sayo selokhu yageza yabo ndawonye. Kwakungathi wayenenhlonipho entsha ngaye. Ubelokhu emzonda ngokuba yi-Kingslayer, kepha manje njengoba eseqonda ukuthi kungani kufanele abulale u-Aerys, wazizwa sengathi useqale ukumthethelela. UJaime wayejabule ngalokho, yize ayengakwazi ukukhombisa ukuthi kungani kufanele abaluleke kuye, wayevele emvikela ukuthi afeze isifungo sakhe kuClyn Stark- wayengenasidingo sokubonga kuye. Futhi nokho, wayembonga kakhulu, ebekade eyihlanganyela naye, futhi emsize ekubhekaneni nokulahleka kwesandla sakhe, noma ngabe wayekwenzile kangakanani. Iqiniso ukuthi wayemkweleta ukubonga okuthile ngazo zonke izinto ayenazo naye. "Kunjalo," uzitshele yena, "uyabonga, yikho konke lokhu, yingakho wamsindisa." Wayenganaki umuzwa ongajwayelekile esiswini sakhe owawuza njalo lapho ecabanga ngeBrienne. Ngobonga wasindiswa ukuthi aqhubeke azwele ngemizwa yakhe, njengoba ezwa ezinyathela zakhe njengoba ebuya nezinkuni. Wambheka, futhi amehlo abo ahlangana okwesibili isikhashana ngaphambi kokuba asheshe ukukhanyisa umlilo, wabuyela emahhashini.

IBrienne

"Ngiyabanda, awubandi yini?" UJaime wambuza, njengoba behlala ngaphesheya komlilo. Ubelokhu egcizelela isigamu sehora eledlule ukuthi kufanele awathisele amalangabi phezulu kakhulu ukuze athole ukufudumala okwengeziwe, kepha akafuni ukukufaka engcupheni.

"Izihlahla zikhulu ngokwanele lapha ukuthi lo mlilo omncane ngeke ubonwe kodwa uma sikwenza mkhulu ukuthi ukhiqize intuthu enkulu bese kuthi amadoda aseBolton asithole." Wazama ukufihla ukuthuthumela okwenziwe ngumzimba wakhe njengoba ecabanga ngalokho amadoda kaBolton ayefuna ukukwenza kuye ngaphambi kokuthi uJaime amsindise ejele lakhe. Akakufihlanga kahle nokho lokho, ngoba noma uJaime ayabona ukuthi wethukile, noma ngabe wayecabanga ukuthi uyabanda, wanyakazisa umlilo ukuze ahlala eduze kwakhe. Ubebabaza ngenkathi ebeka isandla sakhe esihle phezu kwakhe, wasisusa ngokushesha. "Bheka, uBrienne ..." Wahlehla, ngaphambi kokuthi aqhubeke, "angilindele ukuthi uzongithanda njengoba wenza uRenly, kodwa-". USllut wasikaza kulokho futhi wathuka.

"Yini? Cha, angizange, besingekho, bengivele nje ..." Kepha ngaphambi kokuthi azame futhi ayiphike imizwa yakhe, uJaime wahlekwa amahloni wavele wamhlukumeza ngekhanda.

"Ngakho-ke, ubumthanda ngokweqiniso? Kuyamangaza. Akumangalisi ukuthi wakwenza waba ngomunye wamaKhosi wakhe, kungenzeka ukuthi wayezama ukuqinisekisa ukuthi awuzami ukumshada!" Ubehleka uswidi wakhe onokhahlo, kepha wema lapho ebona ukubukeka kwakhe okumehlo emehlweni. Ubuke njengoba izinto zakhe sezithamba, futhi wakhuluma ngomusa xa exolisa, "Bengingahlosile ukukucaphukisa, Brienne, ngicela ungixolele. Kubukeka sengathi ngilahlekelwe yimikhuba yami nesandla sami sobunxele." Wayesezomtshela ukuthi amshiye yedwa, lapho esebona ukuthi ubukeka kanjani ngempela. UJaime wayengabukeki eqotho impela, wayevame ukugcotshwa ngokuzethemba okungamanga, kepha kulobubusuku wabonakala ethembekile njengoba ayenabo ngalobo busuku lapho emembulela iqiniso ngemuva kwesidlaliso sakhe. Wasesheka ubuso bakhe, efuna noma ngabe yini ukuthi uyamthuka, kepha akatholanga.

Futhi-ke ngokuzumayo ubuso bakhe babusondela, nengalo yakhe ibisibuyisele ehlombe lakhe, futhi wawezwa umoya wakhe esihlathini sakhe, futhi wawungamamayela nje kuphela kuye. UBrienne waqala ukwethuka, wayekwazi ukulwa nabantu besilisa kabili ngosayizi wakhe, wayehlupheke ngesihluku sabangane beBrave, kodwa akukho lutho ayekwenzile kuze kube manje empilweni yakhe olungaqhathaniswa nokwesaba okuluhlaza ayekuzwa manje. Wama isikhashana, esesondele kakhulu manje waze wabona umthondo omncane wokujuluka ngenhla komlomo wakhe omkhulu. Wayezomlinda ukuthi athathe isinyathelo; wayelinde ukuthi amazise ukuthi wayefuna lokhu. Ngaphandle kokuthi wayengakulungele, lokhu konke kwenzeka ngokushesha okukhulu, futhi wayengazi ukuthi azizwe kanjani ngale ndoda ayekade eyizonda, kodwa manje kwakunguyena kuphela umuntu oshiye onakekelayo. Wambona esondele igebe ebusweni bakhe, kodwa kuthe okokugcina waguqula ikhanda, nezindebe zakhe zimane nje zibhidliza isihlathi. Wabuya emuva, ebubula ngokukhungatheka. "Iziqalekiso, Brienne! Awukaze ungidedele," ehlebeza, edabukile. Wasukuma wahamba wabuyela emahhashini, kodwa wayesamuzwa ezithulisa "awukaze ungidedele." UBrienne wayengakaze aqabulwe ngaphambili; akekho umuntu wesilisa owake wafuna ngempela ukusondelana naye, yize abambalwa babezame ukumanga ngehlaya. Wayehlala equqa amadoda kude, kepha wabona ukuthi kusihlwa, okokuqala, uyazisola. Wayengazi nje ukuthi azizwe kanjani. Wayengazi ukuthi enzeni. Wayengayazi indlela eya phambili.


End file.
